Le lac
by Sorasis
Summary: Une nuit en plein hiver, Luhan décide de vous emmener dans un endroit spécial pour votre anniversaire. - Court OS avec Luhan d'EXO-M et Vous le lecteur


**Genre :** _OS / Romance_  
**Personnages :**** Luhan **(EXO-M), **Vous **(le lecteur)

**Note : **_Ce n'est pas la suite ni une partie de ma fanfic malheureusement, mais juste un petit OS que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. J'ai voulu essayé quelque chose de nouveau en faisant que le personnage de l'histoire soit vous le lecteur, j'ai eu cette idée en lisant des fanfics en anglais qui prenaient ce système. Je n'ai jamais fait d'OS auparavant et j'espère que vous pourrez rentrer dans la peau du personnage principal de l'histoire. Cet OS est tiré d'une de mes histoires écrites, il y a longtemps (ce n'est pas une fanfic) j'ai juste changé les personnages. Je vous préviens, c'est très romantique et eau de rose ^^' j'espère que ça vous plaira =)_

**Le lac.**

Je l'observais longuement, appréciant à chaque fois un peu plus l'homme qui était à coté de moi. Détaillant chaque petit centimètre de son beau visage pur. Il avait une petite expression concentrée tellement mignonne quand il conduisait. Sa parfaite peau semblait luire dans la profonde obscurité de la nuit, on aurait cru voir un ange. Il portait un pull blanc dont le col roulé montait jusqu'au bord inférieur de sa fine mâchoire. Je mordis instinctivement ma lèvre inférieure quand mes yeux remontèrent sur les contours de sa bouche. Comme ayant senti mon regard, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_- On est bientôt arrivé, dit-il._

Mon cœur s'accéléra et battait à tout rompre dans ma petite cage thoracique. Je ne savais pourquoi mais je me sentais toujours intimidée au son de sa douce voix. Qu'aurait il fait s'il savait l'effet qu'il me produisait ? Mes joues rosirent à l'idée qu'il aurait pu ressentir la même chose. Je détournais mon regard vers la route et me souviens de ses mots avant que nous partions. _« J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi,_m'avait il dit avec son éternel petit sourire,_mais il faudra qu'on aille plutôt loin pour que je puisse te le montrer. Es tu prête à me suivre sans poser de questions ? »_J'avais bien sur accepté sans hésiter. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'étais amoureuse et je chérissais chaque moment que je pouvais passé seule avec lui. Peu m'importait qu'il ne le sache pas et qu'il me considère comme une amie ou même une sœur, l'essentiel était que je sois tout près de lui. J'étais très impatiente de savoir quelle surprise Luhan me réservait pour mon anniversaire lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de venir avec lui. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'il conduisait. Le paysage était passé des buildings gris et maussades de la ville aux magnifiques sapins verts où se reposait la douce neige ainsi que des cristaux de glace qui ornait leurs branches. Partout l'hiver avait pris le dessus sur la nature. La terre était elle-même recouverte d'un manteau blanc de neige qui donnait l'impression sucrée d'une épaisse couche de barbe à papa. Pour ajouter à la perfection du lieu, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel comme une rivière de diamants posée sur du velours noir. J'inspirais longuement tant j'étais éblouie par autant de beauté. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions garés à coté d'un petit chalet près d'un lac où l'eau avait laissé la place à la glace. Luhan vint m'ouvrir la porte et me tendit la main. Je la pris et plongea mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat à la fois si doux et si hypnotisant. Un exquis frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

_- Tu viens ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Heu, oui bien sur._

Je descendis du véhicule en tenant toujours sa main. Je fus un peu frustrée quand il la lâcha pour se diriger à l'arrière de la voiture. Il retira deux paires de patins à glace de son coffre et m'emmena jusqu'au lac. Je restais muette devant autant de beauté. Le tableau devant moi était semblable à celui d'un vieux conte de fées. La glace, reflétant la lueur de la lune et celles des étoiles, étincelait mystérieusement comme si un sort avait été jeté sur elle. J'eus même l'impression d'avoir vu de petites fées qui voletaient mais il ne s'agissait que de lucioles. J'avais le souffle coupé, complètement enchanté. Luhan vint se placer derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. J'eus un hoquet de surprise et me raidit du bout des ongles à la pointe des cheveux.

_- Alors, tu en penses quoi de ma surprise ?_

_- Je ne pensais pas que ça existait des endroits pareils, murmurais-je de façon à peine audible._

Je pouvais sentir son souffle me caresser la nuque pendant que mon cœur menaçait très clairement de me lâcher à tout moment. Il s'écarta doucement de moi, j'eus envie de crier que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi ne serait ce que d'une seule seconde. Je repris profondément ma respiration, il fallait que je me calme. Si je devais dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je n'aurais pas pu l'expliquer. Tout chez lui m'attirait irrésistiblement et inlassablement. Il était parfait, qui pouvait savoir j'avais peut être rencontré un véritable ange.

J'enfilai ma paire de patins et m'aventurai prudemment sur la glace. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu, à cause de cela il me prit par le bras et me demanda :

_- Tu as déjà patiné auparavant ?_

_- J'ai déjà fait du roller, mais là c'est ma première fois sur de la glace._

_- Très bien, je vais t'apprendre._

Agrippée à lui, je le suivais lentement, il me faisait faire des petits tours. De petits flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber ajoutant à la magie de la nature qui nous entourait et du moment passé ensemble. Il s'arrêta pour admirer le spectacle, je fis de même. Le temps s'était comme figé, l'air sentait si bon et j'arrivais presque à humer son parfum. Je fermais les yeux, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Soudain il posa sa main sur ma joue et je sentis doucement ses lèvres caresser les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux, surprise, mais les referma aussitôt quand je vis son petit visage en face du mien. Une larme de bonheur roula sur ma joue, appréciant la tendre pression de son baiser et me laissa aller contre lui. L'une de ses mains se glissa jusque sur ma taille tandis que l'autre s'aventurait sur ma nuque. Le désir qu'il inspirait en moi me brulait les joues et la poitrine. Il fut le premier à briser le contact, et je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, incapable de croire ce qui venait de se passer.

_- Regarde-moi…_

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et essuya la trace qu'avait laissée la larme qui avait coulé. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et rougis encore plus en le voyant si beau devant moi avec ce sourire que j'avais tant aimé.

_- Je t'aime…_

Il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres et me serra fort contre lui. Rien n'aurait pu détruire ce moment.

_« Machi…_

_Amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke_

_Dashi…__  
__Taeeonan sungan gachi…__Jamshi…__  
__Kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni__  
__Yeokshi...__  
__Neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo »*****_

Mon téléphone sonnait. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vit mon plafond. Je tournais ma tête à gauche puis à droite. J'étais dans ma chambre, bien au fond de mon lit et tout ceci n'avait été malheureusement qu'un doux rêve…

_***** : Il s'agit des paroles de Angel d'EXO-K (que je recommande fortement ^^)_


End file.
